


Paradise on Sheema Prime

by RuthlessBallard



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action/Adventure, Inspired by Midsommar (2019), Not to gory but there will be violence, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessBallard/pseuds/RuthlessBallard
Summary: Kathryn and Tom are severally injured after crashing on an unknown planet and have lost contact with Voyager. The locals have taken them in with open arms but, despite the warm welcome, something seems off.  Inspired by the film "Midsommar".
Kudos: 13





	1. Awaken

“I believe she wishes to awaken” a disembodied voice claimed 

Reality hadn’t set in. Consciousness was only a concept but gradually becoming a fact. A groan. It was her own. As Kathryn’s mind began to reconnect with her body, her senses were provided contradicting signals. She felt heavy yet floating. She felt warm with cold pinpricks dancing about her nerves. She felt nauseous yet ravenous.

Black. Then, red. Until light peeking through. 

She groaned once more.

“Welcome,” another voice greeted “You are safe.”

Eyes fluttered and blurry silhouettes greeted the good captain.

“I….where….my crew?” She stammered, her voice rough with sleep.

She attempted to sit up, but a gentle hand pressed her back down.

“Please, don’t, you’ll agitate your injuries” 

“My crew?” She asked once more before a wave of panic “Tom!”

She attempted once more to rise but her body would not obey and her head was swimming.

“We’re trying to reconnect contact but from what we know all accounted for and in good health. Your pilot is well and will come to your side when we are through with his healings.”

“Thank you” Kathryn replied sincerely, she attempted to swallow but found her mouth dry.

As if on command, a cup is pressed to her lips. She drank eagerly. The liquid was sweet with a hint of what she could best describe as lavender. She gently pushed the cup away when she had her fill.

“This is such an honor to care for you,” a young woman said as she clutched onto the cup Kathryn had just drunk from “to be in your pre….”

“Poya!” The tall man beside her barked “That’s enough. A bed just emptied. Strip and sterilize. Then you are free to go.”

Poya looked slightly abashed as she nodded in respect to the man, Kathryn assumed, to be the doctor. The young woman gave one last longing glance at Kathryn before scurrying off.

“Forgive her,” he said meekly turning back to his patient “She is eager as she is gifted.”

“I understand completely” Kathryn replied, her mind flashing to Harry Kim’s ever hopeful smile.

“I am Healer Elmgaraghatay but many simply refer to me as Elm.”

Elm fit the man well. He was tall, thin, and wiry. He emanated an aura of timelessness. He looked almost human, yet his skin was nearly iridescent. The area where his nose should be was flat but two small diagonal slits sat just above the brow bone. His almond-shaped eyes were human-like despite his iris color being an unnatural copper. Despite their genetic differences, he was handsome.

“I’ve been informed you do not like to….what was the saying? Smack about the shrubbery?”

Despite her woozy state, the captain couldn’t help but smile.

“Beat around the bush”

“Ah” Elm replied before taking a seat at her bedside “What do you want to hear first? Science or Politics?”

“Science”

“You are injured greatly. Your organs were bleeding quite a bit, you have fluids in your breathing apparatus, both of your walking skeletons were crushed. The worst part, your brain was swelling. We had just brought it back down. We’ve had to sedate you heavily and continue to do so for a few more days. The Lights Beyond smiled upon you for you to be here with me today. We are not as advanced as your people. We can’t get to your ship right away. You will be fine but you are now on our timeline.”

Kathryn wanted to respond but all she was able to muster up was an “Ugh”

“Agreed” Elm chuckled 

“Politic?” Kathryn began to slur

A chime near the patient’s bed sounded off and Elm’s eyes darted to the chart above Kathryn’s head, projecting live bio scans and readings.

“It can wait. Your medicine timer is kicking in.”

“Please.”

“Very well. The Elders of The Land are fond of you and your pilot. Despite their fondness, the fact is that even though by accident, you came unexpected and uninvited. They feel weary of this fact and must deliberate the risks of conversing with both you as well as your ship. The Elders of The Sky have been quiet about your arrival but had sent one of their own to come to see you when you were unconscious yesterday. That is very rare. I feel we are in for a battle of the heart and the mind.”

“Whas…mean?”

“It means Kathryn of Earth, Leader of Voyager. Your time on Sheema Prime will be written in ancient texts to come.”

There was a look in the healer’s eyes that gave her pause, she didn’t have time to put a finger on it before she slipped back into slumber.


	2. They Call It The Lover's Fruit

Time was elusive. Kathryn experienced a revolving door of unfamiliar faces with unfamiliar titles peering down at her, speaking nonsense, as she slipped in and out of consciousness. It irked the captain to have such little control. She had a ship to run, a crew to protect and a pilot to locate. Yet she could barely stay awake for more than fifteen or twenty minutes at a time. The sleep wasn’t the worst part. It was the heat. Whatever healing serum they had pumping through her veins, caused her body heat to randomly spike without warning. She hated it. When each wave occurred, the remaining strand of dignity she had left would vanish. Her stomach would convulse and she would heave what little fluid she could keep down. As the heat would rise, the further she would slip into delirium. She would sound almost demonic as she begged for answers through dry heaves.

“Where am I?” She gagged

A hand simply held a basin for her to heave into. A smile and sweet voice would only placate.

“You’re safe” they cooed

“What the hell are you giving me?” She’d growl

“Your body is healing” they assured

“Where’s Tom? TOM!?!” 

“You need to rest.”

It was as if she had been swimming deep in the ocean and in need of air, swimming upwards, but the closer she would get to breaking the surface, the more she would have to swim.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Quite a place you got here.” Tom complimented, as he drank in the beautiful surroundings and the evening breeze.

“We take great pride in what we have” Zaren replied

Tom smiled at the young dignitary showing him around the quiet market place. Much like Elm, Zaren was tall and lanky. Her skin was a shimmering purple. She had long, thick black hair, she wore in a braid. Tom couldn’t help but admire the way her flowing robe danced as she walked. The pair took their time, partly to take in the scenery and partly due to Tom’s heavy limp. It had been a blurry but comfortable few days for the skilled pilot. Or was it weeks? I could barely keep track. He had spent most of his time in a sickbay being tended to by an attentive staff and had recently been allowed on evening walks with a guide when the streets are nearly bare. He enjoyed his evening strolls. It put him at ease. But despite the cool breeze and warm company, his arrival played over and over in his mind.

He had been personally requested by the Captain to assist her in taking a closer look at a nearby nebula, it held the promise of dilithium-like gas that could do wonders to help the ever limping Voyager make her maiden voyage home. It was then an electrical wavefront crashed into the unsuspecting craft, flinging the Delta Flyer into the nearest planet’s orbit. Tom and Kathryn only had a moment to breathe when suddenly all systems shut down and they were sent hurtling towards the planet’s crust. It was a miracle the Flyer didn’t burn to a crisp during its rapid descent and even more so that they landed in a lush, dense forest.

The worst part wasn’t the jolt of the storm, or the plummeting feeling in his stomach during their fall that haunts Tom Paris’s memory. It was the moment Kathryn and Tom’s eyes met mere seconds before the hull touched Sheema Prime. It’s really something to look into the eyes of another and see the moment they realize they’re about to die.

“You can try one if you want.”

“What?”

“The fruit you’re staring at” Zaren explained, before plucking one from the nearby vendor.

“You better pay for that!” The elderly man behind the fruit stand shouted towards the woman, “You think because I’m blind I don’t know you’re there!”

Zaren simply tapped twice on the wood counter separating the two. The man nodded in understanding but grumbled under his breath.

“I’m not much of a health nut” Tom replied

“No, it is a fruit, not a legume”

“No…I mean…” Tom laughed awkwardly “What’s it called? This fruit.”

“It…” Zaren sighed after a moment of thought “I don’t think it can be translated but it is known colloquially as ‘the lover's fruit’.”

“I’m intrigued”

“I thought you would be” she replied flirtatiously “Please, try it.”

She held out the palm-sized fruit. Tom took it in hand, his thumb brushed against the smooth surface of the deep blue and pink speckled delectable. He glanced up at the smiling woman. Timidly, he bit in. It was sickeningly sweet at first but eased into a delightful tang. 

“Delicious! Why is it called ‘the lover's fruit’?”

“It blooms during the season of Connection and Creation. We enjoy it during bonding ceremonies and shortly after a child is born.”

“That’s neat. Is it ok that I just ate this outside of a ceremony?”

“Yes, of course,” Zaren laughed “It’s even better in a morning pastry.”

“Let’s get a couple then for tomorrow’s lunch and I could bring one to my captain.”

Zaren nodded before paying the grumbling vendor. She bit into the fruit herself as they slowly made their way back to the healing center.

“You must be so worried about your leader.” She commented sympathetically 

“She’s a fighter. She’ll pull through.”

“Your captain. You are close to her?”

“I wouldn't say we are best buds but we get along.”

“Mmmm. Thank you for your advice on how to inform her of her situation. I believe it helped. Have you been able to reach contact?”

“No” Tom sighed “We got some grainy feedback but nothing yet. I wish BE’lanna was here. She would have a link and rewired your entire communications system by now. She would have a blast over there.”

The two glanced over to the large hut to their right. Sheema Prime was a green and lush planet. The inhabitants seemed to be few and far in between, scattered about the small planet. They built large huts as their shelter, yet for an outsider, the huts could be deceiving. Under each hut, they burrowed deep into the ground, creating complex and hidden civilizations. The Sheema were technologically advanced yet considered pre-warp. Tom and Kathryn should’ve never been there and naturally, their arrival had been a shock. Hence the evening walks to aid Tom’s anonymity.

“Remind me. BE’lanna is…”

“Chief Engineer and all-around genius.”

“You’re sweet on her” she smiled knowingly

“What? I…no….she’s just….well respected!”

“Of course.”

Zaren made another knowing glance as Tom blushed.

“She really is a great engineer. The Captain really took a chance on her and I’m glad she did.”

“Captain Janeway seems to be very wise from what I hear.”

Tom noticed the dreamy tone his walking companion would adopt when speaking of Kathryn, in fact, he noticed that in nearly everyone he encountered when they spoke of her.

“When can I see her? Why not now?”

They stopped as the woman turned to him.

“You know why” Zaren’s usually sweet tone turning acidic as a serious scowl shadowed her features.

Tom took pause. The young woman’s smile quickly returned as she placed a hand on the pilot’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly “Her condition is bad. We aren’t trying to cause you distress but we need to care for her undisturbed.”

“When we reach contact with Voyager, it is my duty to provide her location and, most importantly, her safety.”

“Have I given you reason to believe we would ever harm her?”

The hospitality, the medical care, the luscious fruit, the kind people, and the beautiful dignitary before him should logically cause Tom to reply in the negative. Sadly, the moment she asked that very question, a small but noticeable pit of unease settled in his stomach. 

“I’m not trying to be offensive. I’m grateful for all you’ve done.” Tom replied carefully “It’s just…she’s very important to the ship and crew. She means a lot.”

“She’s important to us as well, Tom.” Zaren replied, “more than you could imagine.”

Without another word, the two continued their trek back to the healing center and Tom was quick to change to the subject by regaling his walking companion with the adventures of Captain Proton. Though despite his relaxed persona, Tom took note and unbeknownst to him, Zaren did as well.


	3. Luminescent

Bed sheets rustled as they were gently moved about for examination. No longer was her body convulsing between waves of heat, yet her mind was still in a haze. Fingertips pressed against her skin as machines continued to beep.

“Your walking skeletons have improved greatly” Elm noted, “I believe we can practice you standing in just a day or so.”

Kathryn emitted an uncommitted sound.

“Do you feel any pain when I press here?”

“No. Just some pressure.”

“Good.”

“Tom?”

“In time.”

“To hell with time” she hissed

Elm simply chuckled.

“I appreciate all you’ve done but…”

“But you need to contact your ship. Your mission is to get home. Your crew is your priority. Yes?”

“Yes but…”

“You’re not a prisoner.”

“You could’ve fooled me.”

An angry scowl crossed the leader’s features before softening. This conversation had been happening on repeat since Kathryn’s arrival. The doctor paused before taking a seat next to the bed and taking Kathryn’s hand in his. His gentle touch used to put the intrepid captain at ease, but now, it felt inappropriate.

“I’ve been without heart. Sadly, in order for me not to lose myself with grief with every patient, a little bit of heartlessness is required. Yet you’re in a different land, surrounded by unfamiliar and you’re very ill. How cross you must be when you see me.” Elm explained sincerely “Upsetting you does nothing good in my heart but I must think of your recovery first.”

“Seeing Tom would help me recover.” Kathryn paused as she watched Elm rub his temples. A flare of rage ignited in her chest.

“ And what are you giving me? What properties are in your medicine?” Kathryn demanded as she managed to sit up but and swing her legs to dangle at the side of the bed. A wave of the dreaded heat washed over her as she gripped the edge. Her stomach clenched for a moment, her head swam, and then slowly she came back to herself. Her anger depleted but never her drive.

“Why am I here, Elm?” She asked softly, her voice cracking “There’s…there’s more to this. More to me.”

It was then Poya and another young nurse entered the area. The women’s eyes widened slightly seeing their patient sitting up in bed. Kathryn glanced towards a suddenly nervous-looking Elm, then back to the nurses. The women stared at one another, it seemed as though the nurses were frozen in Kathryn’s presence. Slowly, she held out her hand with her palm facing up as if she was summoning the women to her. Without hesitation, they approached her. As they drew near it seemed that their emotions took over. Poya blushed deeply but had composure, as her companion began to weep. Gently Kathryn placed her palm against the young woman’s cheek. The woman fell to her knees as she continued to weep, placing her head in the silent patient’s lap. Kathryn could feel indescribable energy radiating between her and the weeping woman. She could feel the woman’s waves of grief wash over them and off into the ether. They remained there, not speaking for just a moment before the woman rose to her feet. Her tears subsided and a serene smile graced her lips. She smiled lovingly to Kathryn while placing her hands over her heart as she slowly backed away, a silent thank you.

“Yes. Yes, there is.” Elm replied softly when the women exited the room.

“Finally, you tell the truth.”

The tall man tensed as Kathryn turned to him, peering into his soul. Rarely was he spoken to so bluntly, at least by someone in a lucid state. 

“My mind is clearer, my body is tired but functioning, I know who I am and where I am.”

“A blessing from the Lights.”

“Then you should know I’m not some delirious woman grappling with mortality when I say this. I see the way Poya and the others look at me. Look what just happened! I’ve been injured and cared for by many different species on many different planets. There’s kindness and then there’s devotion.” Kathryn paused to see if her audience is taking in the severity of her words “You need me, desperately. I don’t why or for what but I know if I’m done so are you. So hear this. Tom is my companion, my crewmate and my friend. We are a package deal. If you have killed him then by my own hand I am dead. If you have hurt him, then by your own foolishness, I am gone. You have my heart readings, see if I’m lying, it picks up when terrains lie.”

“I don’t need to do that. I know you speak the truth.”

The doctor paused in the final moment of debate and Kathryn held her breath.

“I will bring Tom after breakfast tomorrow before your medicine. The meeting cannot be long.”

Kathryn simply nodded in thanks.

————-

“Feeling the Christmas spirit, Captain?” 

Kathryn’s eyes fluttered open to see the ever-present smirk of Tom Paris. For a moment, she didn’t say word our of fear he was simply a trick of the eye.

“Tom?” She asked

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

She released a deep breath, finally, she wasn’t completely alone. She was about to, ever so lovingly, demand a report when her thoughts were stopped short.

“Tom…you’re glowing.”

“Thanks, I’ve been drinking more water.” He said awkwardly, as his usually rigid Captain gently cupped his chin to examine his face. 

Faint, luminescent branches sprawled across the expanse of the young man’s skin. At first glance, the veins were unnoticeable, barring the more prominent vein on the left temple. Yet upon further examination, glowing lines covered Tom head to toe. It was beautiful as it was worrisome.

“Are you alright? Do you feel any pain?”

“I’m fine. I got a bit of a limp but I think it gives me character.”

“Character is certainly not what you’re lacking, Mr. Paris.”

It pleased the pilot to see his captain had not lost her humor but her appearance didn’t put him at ease.

“I’m not the only luminescent person here” Tom commented before taking a glance around and producing a small hand mirror. 

Kathryn clicked the small disk open when Tom placed a hand on her wrist.

“Just a glance. Don’t react.”

As wild and precocious Tom could be, he had never proven to be untrustworthy on a mission. Though her mind was buzzing with a million questions, she followed her instructions carefully.

The small mirror opened on its own after the release of the latch, and for the first time, Kathryn took in her appearance. She bit her tongue to fight off an audible gasp. If Tom was glowing then she was glaring. Piercing white lights painting roadmaps across her chest, up her neck, and into the optic nerve, causing her usually blue irises to have a reflective look about them. Not only was her veins illuminated, but they were also pulsing. 

Kathryn snapped the mirror shut.

“They changed me.” She stated quietly

“In more ways than you can imagine.”

“What do you know?”

“What do you know about the lives of worker bees?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. Life has been asking a lot of us lately. I hope everyone is safe and sane.


End file.
